The Day That Never Came
by DatOneAsian
Summary: Natsu decided to leave Fairy Tail and train for two years on his own. Two years later and that day never came. After a long time there is a competition like the Grand Magic Games and something doesn't seem right to Lucy. Nalu!
1. How Do You Say Good-bye?

**I don't Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form! (Though I wish I did) Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **ENJOY!!!**

 **Chapter One: How do you say Good-bye?**

 **The Guild Hall**

Natsu sat there thinking of how he was to tell everyone about his new plan. He was sure they would flip and give him the fight of a life time to make him change his mind, but what else could he do? Then he thought, "what if I were t-"

"Hey Natsu! What's the glum look for?" Lucy asked, sitting next to him at the bar.

"It's nothing Luce, just thinking about... Stuff!" Natsu said, forcing a smile.

"If you say so... So how about we go out on the town this afternoon?" A cheerful Lucy proposed.

"Nah, I've got some stuff to do today, sorry." He replied, suddenly having a look in his eyes.

"Oh... Well what kinda stuff?" A curious Lucy asked, getting a bit suspicious.

"I've got a um, aaa... A job! Yeah I have a job today!" Natsu said putting a smile on his face, but Lucy was starting to worry.

"Well if it's a job why don't I come al- ... Natsu?" Lucy said in shock as Natsu had disapeared, "Natsu..."

 **Streets of Mongolia**

"How could I tell anyone, and of all people Lucy at that? Maybe I should just... Nah that would be too harsh... But, what else could I do?" Natsu said as he fell into deep thought... "AAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!" As he shot flames out of his mouth, " It's the only way, I'm no good at good byes..."

 **The Next Day**

"Hey Mira have you seen Natsu at all? I can't seem to find him..." Lucy asked, with a look of worry all across her face. Not to mention the bags under her eyes from searching all night.

"No, not since yesterday at the bar. But don't worry, he's probably on a job or just goofing around across the town!" Mira said reassuringly, and she honestly thought so too, well, I mean, it's Natsu so why wouldn't she? Lucy continued to ask around the guild, and search across the whole town for Natsu, but nothing.

"I know, he's probably at my house dead asleep! Why didn't I check there of all places?!" Lucy exclaimed as she started to run to her apartment, and her eyes were full of hope. She had made it, she opened to door, and searched her whole apartment, but nothing was there... All her hope and excitement had disappeared, and her worry, anxiety, and sadness had started to grow again.

But then, she noticed a folded up piece of paper on top of her unfinished novel. "That wasn't there before..." Lucy walked over to her desk, and picked up the paper. As she started to unfold it, she had recurring thoughts, like what if somebody kidnapped him and asked for a ransom, or somebody have apologized for an accident with Natsu, or her landlady was warning her about rent!

"No... It couldn't be any of those, Natsu would never let that happen to himself, and I just paid rent 3 days ago." Lucy unfolded the final fold, and then she started to read, and her heart sank to the floor. No, further than the floor, to the depth of the basement of the building(pretty far).

It read:

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry you have to get this by letter, but it was to hard for me to say it to you. But I'm going on a mission, that I made myself, so I can train and improve. Everyone else in the guild is learning new magic and improving, and I'm falling behind. So, I'm leaving for about 2 years. Give every one at the guild my best wishes!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Natsu_

 _(P.s I never told you but --)_

(That parts a secret)

"What! He's leaving for 2 years!!!!! But, who will I do missions with, who will I talk to and then lecture when they say something inappropriate... Who will I come home to find sneaking around every day?" Lucy asked herself, and then suddenly ran off to the guild hall to tell everyone, and find Natsu!

 **The Guild Hall**

"Now that you mention it, it is quite strange for Natsu to not be here... And for the past 5 hours or so Lucy's been missing too." Mira replied to Erza.

"What about Natsu? Has he disappeared?" Gray butted in, starting to have an interest in what Erza and Mira were saying for once.

"Yes he has, and so has Lucy, but they're probably out on a job." Erza answered.

"Maybe... Nah I don't think so. I haven't seen Natsu at the job board in 3 days, and Lucy just got back from a job. It has to be something else." Mira said as she started thinking very deeply.

"Well what if... nah it couldn't be, that would never happen!" Gray said, with a serious look on his face, which quickly turned to creeped out. Mainly due to Juvia staring at him from a corner, and Erza with her glare, as she stared down on him.

"What were you just thinking of gray?! Tell us, if you know something spit it out!" Erza demanded, which put the whole guild in shock and fear, and Gray ready to piss himself, in his underwear since he had suddenly stripped from his shirt and pants to his boxers.

"I-I-I was just thinking that uh... They maybe uhh.." Gray started to smirk, "went out on a date at a restaurant or something." Juvia jumped in and popped her hands onto Grays shoulders exclaiming,

"Why can't Juvia and Gray-sama go on a date as Lucy and Natsu are?!" "Aaaghhh! What the, well... Because... Cause I don't want to! That's why!" Gray answered, blushing all over his face. This had made Juvia quite sad, and she just sat back in the corner, but not staring at gray, just into... Nowhere.

Then out of nowhere, the guild doors opened and a blonde came running in yelling, "Natsu left, he left us all and he isn't coming back for the next two years!!!!"

"WHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!" The whole guild yelled back, and some members even started to have a ferocious look in their eyes, like they were about to kill someone. Everyone rushed over to Lucy and were about to barrage her in questions, when they finally noticed that she was on her knees crying into her hands.

"Lucy what are you talking about? Where did he go?" Erza asked, after less than a minute. But all Lucy could do was hand her the paper that was now crumpled and slightly wet from Lucy's tears.

Erza read it, then again, and a third time to make sure she read it right. "This can't be, he actually left, he's left the guild for the next 2 years!"

"What! Read the letter to us Erza!" Makarov demanded, and Erza started to read it. She read it all, and then added also that the bottom of the page was ripped, and that maybe said something. But when asking Lucy all she said was,

"It was like that when I found it..." In between sobs, which slowly started to stop. Lucy also started to get a little flush when she spoke... Was she hiding something?

"Well, there's nothing based off this that could help us find Natsu... But maybe he doesn't want us to go after him." Makarov said, which made some members ease up, and others ready to object.

"But master, we can't just let him go, what if he didn't write it? What is someone took him and left this so we'd just let it go and forget about him? Besides, he left Happy behind, he never does that!" Gray protested, not letting himself believe Natsu actually left them.

"No! We must let him go, I agree with master." Erza replied for Makarov. The whole guild discussed, and Happy just sat there on a table while being gloomy, Lucy sitting at the same table while thinking of what the last part of the letter said, the part that Lucy had torn off.

"Guys, we should just let him go..." Lucy said, which shushed everyone.

"Lucy, but... Don't you wanna bring him back?! Don't you wanna make sure he's ok? I thought you were on my side of this?!" Gray responded, but Lucy quickly responded.

"I'm not your side, true, I'm on Natsu's side! I believe in him enough that I trust him to come back!" Lucy's words made everyone stop protesting. And after this problem, life went back to normal.

 **2 Years Later...**

"Lucy you should really eat something, you haven't moved at all in the last 3 days, he hasn't come yet, you don't have to go this far." Mira tried to convince Lucy.

"No, I have to be here when he comes back, I have to say something important to him." Lucy said drowsily, as she hadn't eat or slept in 3 days.

 **One Month Later**

Everyone in the guild was chummy and having the time of their lives, except for two specific people. Happy and Lucy. They sat next to the guild doors waiting for a pink haired boy to walk through. But nobody had come through that door with pink hair.

"Happy, what are we here for again?" Lucy asked,

"I'm not really sure anymore Lucy..."

Happy replied, with a hypnotic look in his eyes.

"Let's join everyone else ok?" Lucy proposed to Happy.

"Aye Lucy"

They walked over to Erza and Gray and Mira to talk and have fun, like they did before He left.


	2. The Strongest Mage Competetion

**Chapter 2: The Strongest Mage Competition**

 **2 More Years Later...**

"The Strongest Mages Competition will begin in one hour everyone!" A voice announced over all of Fiore. Almost all the mages in Fairy Tail cheered as they had all been waiting for so long for this day to come, ahh but not only Fairy Tail, but all the guilds in Fiore.

All the guilds would have to meet in one hour at the stadium that was built 3 years ago. The top 10 wizards get honorable mentions, top 6 get prizes, and top 3 get awards, prizes, and even more, like guild announced as the top guilds of Fiore. So naturally every guild wanted to enter for the prizes they would get, and the praise for their guild.

The last week, Fairy Tail had their own competition for the max of 10 people they would enter, and having so many guild members they had, a competition was held. The chosen people were:

Erza, Mira, Laxus, Lucy, Jellal, Gajeel, Wendy, and Gray.

So with that, they all were heading on their way to the stadium so that they could get the best pick for dorms. The reason for dorms is that they were staying for 3 days to compete. And one of the best parts, the guild members get to fight each other too! So for Fairy Tail it was a dream come true!

They had gotten there, and they thought they were the first! But the guild Saber Tooth was already getting in the best dorm room! They didn't even have as many people either!

"NOOO!!!" All the Fairy Tail contestants hollered. Then with determination, they ran to the next best dorm, and slammed open the door... NOBODY!!! "YESSS!!" They hollered.

They all claimed their beds, and unpacked their stuff. Then in an order, they all changed into their special clothes for the competition. Erza changed into a re-quip she learned recently, that wasn't that much like armor, and more clothes looking. It's really hard to describe, besides that it was like looking at an angel, which is strange for Erza.

Everyone else hadn't finished yet, and half of the people didn't even change out of their clothes. But once everyone had changed and was ready. They headed out, and they saw Blue Pegasus, Saber Tooth, and Mermaid Heel. And then, there was one person by them self wearing a black and red robe that went to their ankles, and also a hood that covered their face. Since there was hair coming out the hood it must have been a girl, and they had red hair. Something about her seemed off to Lucy, and when she mentioned it to Erza and Mira and they thought so too.

Three more guilds came out, and then the announcer came on again.

"Hello mages! We are now opening up the audience part of the stage, so be prepared, and when we call your guild and name out, don't be afraid to show your stuff and yell!!!"

Then a curtain opened and people were suddenly all around them.

"YAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The crowd yelled, and then the Fairy Tail people saw a group of people yelling, "FAIRY TAIL MAGES FOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!" While writing in the sky with magic.

"Woah cool!" Gajeel commented on the magical writing.

"Yep, that's our guild. And if our guild says something, we're gonna do what our guild has said!!!!" Erza pumped up the Fairy Tail portion of the competitors. Then the announcer started to speak.

"And our first guild to announce is... Saber Tooth!!! With their members... Yukino Agria! Orga Nanangear! Rufus Lore! Minerva Orland! And the TWIN DRAGONS OF SABER TOOTH!!!" A huge roar was let out, "Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe!!!" The crowd roared even louder! "Alright alright! Calm down everone were announcing the next guild!" And the crowd shushed.

"Next, we have Blue Pegasus!!! And their members are... Nichiya!! Jenny Realight!! And the Trimens!" The crowd got a little louder, but not nearly as loud as for Saber Tooth even. "We have, Ichiya Kotobuki!! Hibiki Lates!! Eve Tearm!! And Ren Akatsuki!!!" The crowd cheered but the same as before.

"Now now everyone, let me announce the next guild!" Everyone got extremely quiet, which wasn't hard for not many were cheering to begin with. "The next guild is, I think you'll all like this!! FAIRY TAIL!!!" People started cheering, and they got almost as much as Saber Tooth did. "And the members this year... Gray Fullbuster!! Laxus Dreyar!! Wendy Marvell!! Gajeel Redfox!! Mystigan!! Mirajane Strauss!! Erza Scarlet!! And Lucy Heartfilia!!" The crowd went ballistic, and a majority was the Fairy Tail cheering team in the crowd.

Lucy was feeling like she was into of the world, and then in the corner of her eye, once they announced her name, she saw the one girl by herself look up and have a surprised look.

"Moving on!!" The announcer continued with this for Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Then the announcer got to the end, and then stopped. "It appears we have on more, a single person team, representing no guild, and have entered no name... This is quiet strange, but we are allowing it since it breaks no rules. Oh wait, we've gotten news that the person is calling them self Layla! This is definitely a dark horse candidate situation we have here! Well, let's let them go to their dorms then we'll start the events!!!"

The crowd cheered, and then died down as everyone left to their dorms. Something kept bugging Lucy about that person, that they are using a fake name, and it's Layla, her mothers name... And the way that they reacted when Lucy's name as said... It bugged Lucy the whole time until she accidentally ran into Erza.

"Aaghhh!! Erza I'm so sorry please don't kill me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, that's silly, I'm not the same person I was 4 years ago... Gajeel get your butt in here now!!!" Erza replied. "Yeah, definitely not the same..." Lucy thought, how contradictory Erza was.


	3. Event Number One-Part One

**Chapter 3: Event Number One-Part One**

The announcer came on again, and all the Wizards were waiting for this.

"All wizards in dorms are to come out to the center of the stadium!! We will be starting the first event!" All the Wizards came out of their dorms, and most in a cool and leisurely fashion, except for certain people who just so happened to be from Fairy Tail... Gajeel, Gray and Erza. Well Erza wasn't really running out in excitement, she was running after Gajeel and Gray and trying to kick them in the head for their ignorance.

The crowd was cheering and then the announcer came on, "Well quiet down everyone, we're about to start the first event of the Strongest Mages Competition! And the event is... A magical endurance test!!" The crowd was silent, then started to talk, what kind of event was this? This wasn't how it normally was... There were usually survival events and battles and tournaments and magical fighting things! So what was this? And what was this about?

"Since this is a new event, let me explain it all to everyone. See, we will have have two wizards go head to head, using magical force against each other. Who ever last the longest and eventually knocks the opponent over, wins!!" The announcer finished, and the crowd started to cheer, but they mainly wanted to see the match ups.

"So, the first match up will be... Yuka of Lamia Scale and Ren of Blue Pegasus!! We will have a referee tell them when to start once they are ready, that will both have to use their magic force and use it against their opponents. Once your opponent can no longer hold their magic against yours, you must knock them over in what ever way you please. Soooo... Let the two contenders meet in the center arena!!"

Both Yuka and Ren walked into the arena, which wasn't too large, which made sense, the larger, the more distance, the more magic you use, so they really wanna know the endurance and strength of them then!

"One of you must stand here, and the other over there. When you ready, give me a thumbs up. When your both ready I sill say start, and you both use your magic to hold back the others. Ok, get in place." The referee instructed. Both contenders got in place and first Yuka gave the referee and then a little while later, Ren did too.

"Ok... START!!!"

"Air Magic: Aerial!!" Ren shouted, which put a dome over Yuka, which then started to I sorb the oxygen, so that Yuka would suffocate, but Yuka wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Wave!!!" Yuka yelled, his magic wave gets ride of magic, making him an anti-Mage really. But Ren didn't give up.

"Air Magic: Aerial Shot!!"

"Wave!!" Yuka stopped Ren's aerial shot, which used air to manipulate rocks to shoot at his opponent. "This is useless Ren, you can't beat me, your magic will run out soon enough!" But Ren had to keep try, for Blue Pegasus!

"My most powerful magic. Air Magic: Aerial Phose!!!" And as he said that he created cyclones by him, then lifted his arms to make them surround Yuka, "your mine now!"

The Cyclones hit Yuka just barely, then he shouted, "Ultimate Wave!!" And the magic was cancelled, then immediately after, Ren yelled back.

"Air Magic:Aerial Shot!" Ren was sure he had him! But wait, his magic wasn't working, there was no air magic coming from him! "What's going on! What did you do?!"

"I simply cancelled out the magic in your body for a few minutes. So now, I can win easily!" Yuka said as he ran over and punched Ren in the gut, making him fall to the ground, and spit blood from his mouth.

"Winner, Yuka!!" The referee shouted.

"Wow, what an amazing display of magic from Yuka, he may be on to something this year! But now for our next match! Which is... Yukino of Saber Tooth and Beth of Mermaid Heel!!" The announcer finished as the referee guided them to their spots.

"START!!"

"Carrot Missile!!!" Beth shouted, sprouting carrots from the ground, and then they shot up and at Yukino.

"I'll have to use all my magic preserve on this match... Urano Metria!!!" Yukino yelled, as a beam of light came, the aimed at Beth. The beam went through Beth's carrot missile and hit Beth, which knocked her across the who stadium!

"Winner, Yukino!!" The referee announced.

"Wha-what just happened?! That was the most powerful attack I've seen in the past year or two, she will definitely be high in this competition! But up next, will Wendy of Fairy Tail! And Sherry of Lamia Scale!!" The crowd went a bit wild, because they all know that Wendy is a Sky Sister, and that Sherry is Sherria's sister!

"Are you ready?" They both have the ref. A thumbs up, "START!!"

"Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" Sherry exclaimed when all of a sudden rocks gathered together and formed a rock golem, which Sherry was now sitting on.

"Wind Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as a huge gust of wind came out of her mouth! It blew against the rock golem, but it didn't blow it away. And she didn't blow easy Sherry either, because the golem protected her.

"Ha! Is that your best, il win this easy!" Sherry started to get a glimmer in her eyes, but Wendy had something else in store.

"No, it was just a warm up, see this is the real thing. Wind Dragon's Roar!!!" Wendy shot out a gigantic and amazingly powerful roar of, well, wind! Sherry's golem was no match, and was blown away in seconds, which also blew Sherry away, and made Wendy victorious!

"And it looks like Wendy is the winner! Her first blow wasn't quiet enough, but that second one sure did it!! Next match up... Seems to be a Fairy on Fairy battle, Gray versus Laxus!!" The crowd cheered louder than ever, this was a fight of a life time, two fairy tail wizards fighting each other, in public!!

"START!!!"

"Good luck Gray..." Laxus said sincerely, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!!" A shocking barrage of lighting was shot out of Laxus's mouth, and continuously was shooting out!

"Same to you! Ice Make: Silver!! Ice Make: Ice Canon!!" Gray shot out both a flare of ice, but had created and ice canon on his arm! He started to shoot it, and the ice started to counter the lighting! Gray kept shooting, after using Ice Make: Silver, his ice maker magic had increased in strength and durability greatly.

Laxus was struggling and was forced to use his red lighting! The lighting had broke the remaining canon balls of ice, and also hit Gary in the leg as Gray was able to dodge most of it.

"Owwww!! Crap Laxus that hurts!" Gray hollered in pain, "Ice Make: Ice Excalibur!" Gray then started to charge Laxus, and that broke no rules, because he was gonna attack with magic. He jumped and then slashed down on Laxus 7 times, and there was no way he could block it!

"Try harder Gray, I'm a dragon slayer after all." Laxus said, barely harmed, as his scales protected him. He was in dragon force, in the first event!

"Dang it!!" Gray was starting to get angry, "Ice Make: Lance!!" Gray thrusted a giant ice lance at Laxus, and caught him off guard. It hit him where his scales were already weak from his earlier attack. "I've got you this time!"

"Ugghhhh!!!! Cra-- app!!! Aargh!" Laxus yelled as he coughed up blood all over, and a huge gash in his side from the lance.

"Uhh! Call a doctor!! Wendy! Someone!!" Gray yelled as he ran over to Laxus, "Laxus I'm sorry! I forgot about my ice make: silver that was reinforcing it! I'm sorry!!"

"It's ok, at least I had a good fight..." Laxus was fading...

"Someone quick!!"

"Angelic Dragon's Magic: Life Regeneration..." The hooded woman said and then walked away, and then looking back at Laxus, Gray realized that his wounds were gone!

"Angelic Dragon's Magic??" Gray thought, "So she's a dragon slayer? And her healing magic is better that Wendy's? But what's and Angelic Dragon?" "Thank you, you don't know how much I mean it..." Gray said to the woman.

"It's no problem, it was a simple task..."

"A simple task... She just revived a dying man!! How is that simple!" Gray thought about how much magic she must have, and then realized... He's felt thing magic aura before...

"Hey! Wh-"

"Next match is... Hibiki of Blue Pegasus and Rogue of Saber Tooth!!" The crowd went crazy! They wanted so badly to see another dragon slayer fight, and Rouge at that, the Shadow Dragon Slayer!

"Ready?" Both thumbed up to the referee, "START!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!!" Rogue was determined to finish this fast, and he succeeded. Hibiki didn't have any time to block or attack against the all consuming shadow roar.

"Winner Rogue!"

"Did that really just happen? Did Rogue just beat his opponent in 2 seconds?!" The announcer them self was in shock, but Rogue just coolly walked away, and acted like it was nothing.

"Well then... I guess to the next match? Which is... Jura of Lamia Scale, against the vicious Erza from Fairy Tail! This should be interesting!"

Immediately, both opponents gave a thumbs up, and the referee called it, "START!"

"Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Sword Re-quip! 100 sword thrust!" Erza pointed forward, and the 100 swords went flying at Jura.

"Not so fast! Iron Rock Fist!!" Jura quickly responded, and his iron rock fist shadowed his motions, and came at the swords, just to deflect them. But while he was deflecting, Erza was busy preparing...

"Re-quip: Fire Empress Armor!!" Erza switched again, into a magnificent armor dress, and a staff of flames, so was her whole outfit. "Fire Magic!!" Erza rocketed fire balls at Jura, and then was right behind the last one.

"Agh!! Wait I don-" BAAM!!

"Augghh my face! Ouch it burns!!" Jura was clearly in pain, from a non fire mages fire( **kinda pathetic, who wrote this?! Oh wait... I didn't say anything!).**

"And for the win..." Erza's fist was inches from Jura's face, when suddenly Jura fell face first into the ground! "Whaa-- buttt-- n-- what!" Erza stuttered, her big finish was totally ruined but this pathetic butt heads tolerance to flame!

"And the winner is Erza I guess... Technically... Erza won!!!!! But onto the next round! The contestants are... Kagura of Mermaid Heel, and "Layla," representing herself, I guess... Let's battle!! Err... Test their magic endurance!!"

"Ready? Yes, ok... START!"

"Angelic Dragon's Celestial Beam!!" The hooded woman, "Layla" yelled as she pointed her fist at Kagura, and a flashing and sparkling beam of light came out, and hit Kagura, knocking her into the seats of people watching!!

"... Uhh... Another amazing win... And amazingly enough... I've never seen angelic magic... Or celestial magic used without keys... But I guess Layla is the winner of this match... By far..." What is going on? This mysterious woman has taken out another wizard in less than a second, with magic no ones ever seen or been seen used that way... What will happen next?


	4. Event Number One-Part Two

**Chapter 4: Event Number One-Part Two**

"So uhh... Next match! We have Mystigan and Risley!!"

"Ready?" Double thumbs up, "ok... START!!"

"Sleep..." Mystigan pulled out one of his staffs, and used his sleeping spell. "Destruction!" He pulled out one of his other staffs, and a red beam came out of it, that shot Risley, but only got their calf.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt!! Maybe we should call this match before anything else happ-"

"Nullify" Mystigan used his 3rd of six staffs. Destruction... Faze not kill..." Mystigan shot magic again, and this time it hit them, right inter chest! And they fell over... There were almost no cheers though, as most of the crowd was asleep...

"It seems that Mystigan's magic went a little too far... Uh how do you wake them up?"

"Uh hem... Awaken..." Mystigan then put his staffs away, and to the crowd it was like, magic! They saw them go into the arena, then suddenly Risley was on the ground! Strange...

"Well Mystigan has won this round, so we'll move on, no questions asked... So the next match is Sting of Saber Tooth and Sherria of Lamia Scale!! A Dragon slayer and a God slayer! Let's see what's in store for us! And if any of you folks are complaining about how short some matches are, well this round is a speed round, to sho who's game and who isn't so much... So without further a due... Sting and Sherria!!"

"YEAAAAHHH!!!" The crowd screamed.

"START!!"

"White Dragon's Roar!!" Sting made the first move, cause in his head, first move is the winner... But is he correct?

"Not on my watch! If Wendy made it, so will I!! Sky God's Bellow!!" Sherria sent a humongous current of forceful air, right at and against Sting's White Dragon Roar.

"Same thing for me! Rogue made it, and so will I. Not to mention that I have to at least make top 8 for Lector!! White Dragon's Holy Breath!!!" Without time to react or do any magic, Sherria just braced herself and healed herself during the whole time of the White Dragon Holy Breath hitting her.

"Not... Yet! Sky God's Boreas!!" Sherria sent two currents of black at Sting, and maybe she over looked this, but light beats dark... Shhhh it's a secret!

"White Drive!! Holy Ray!!" Sting lit up with a holy white light, and then after blasted out Holy Ray at the Sky God's Boreas. They clashed together, and then both fizzled out. But unlike Sherria, Sting wasn't watching, but using more magic!

"White Drive! White Dragon's Hiky Breath!!!" Sting shouted out again at Sherria, this time, he was leading to victory, and Sherria was struggling to find some way out of this, but she didn't have enough magic reserve left to heal herself, or to counter Sting's attack!

"Uughh!! Agh! Caughgh!" Sherria got blown back, and was lying on the ground coughing up bits of blood. "Wendy..."

"Sherria!! Sherria!!" Wendy was calling her, but Sherria was already feeling better than... Well ever actually. Mainly cause Wendy healed her, but she had been resting for a while in the infirmary.

 **One hour back...**

"And the winner is Sting! And luckily Sherria has gotten some medial attention... So to move things along, next match! Orga of Saber Tooth, and Arana of Mermaid Heel!! Let's get to it!"

"Ready?"

"No actually, sorry... (Whispers to self) mermaid heel, mermaid heel, may the goddesses protect you... Ok I'm good now."

"Ok ... START!"

"Web Shot!!" Arana then summoned up her webs, and started to aim and shot at Orga, but Irga was one step ahead!

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Canon!!" This is a highly powerful technique, and it had sliced and shriveled Arana's webs in a synch, and started to get closer to her!

"Aghh! I don't have anything else, he just shreds my webs!" Arana was fearful for her life now, but luckily Orga had redirected the Lightning to only hit near her feet and legs, which would knock her back and maybe unconscious, but not too much damage.

"Ohhhh, and Arana is out! This was a quick match, but with Orga's skill, it was inevitable! So, now let's take a quick break and we'll be back in 10 minutes!(in background) no no it's only 5! Oh oh sorry, it's actually 5 my bad!"

"Sheesh... Well a snack break wouldn't kill any one!" Gray said happily.

"No, but if you keep striping I just might kick your skull in!!" Erza yelled, annoyed with Gray's problem.

"Oh Honey! Juvia wants a snack too!" Juvia said as she happily made her way to Gray. For just last month Gray had asked Juvia out, yes Gray asked Juvia, you heard me right.

"Of course Juvia! Well I'm going then!" Gray hopped of with Juvia to the Cafe in the stadium.

 **Mean while...**

"I'm still mad at Gray! How could he do that?! And to you, you Laxus!" Mira was yelling, not at Laxus but to, well no one really. But then a thought popped up to Mira. "Now is the perfect time to ask, just the two of you, and if he says no... He won't say no! So I'll do it then!"

"Hey uhh Laxus... I was uhh..."

"... Yeah... What?" Laxus said, kinda blushing because of how cute Mira was acting.

"Well I was kind wondering if uhh... You'd wanna go out some time, and uhh... Be ... My ...bo-"

"No..."

"Whaa-you haven't even heard the end of what I was saying... It was... Important..." Mira felt embarrassed now, cause she was pretty sure it wasn't a misunderstanding standing, and that she was rejected...

"Because I don't wanna wait, I want

You to be my girlfriend right here and right now, cause then what other man would cheer for you, that cared about you like me? And besides, I wouldn't want my kids to hear that their mom asked their dad out..."

"Your kids, about me and you... Our kids? That's a little... Far off isn't it?" Mira said, blushing but smiling with joy at the same time.

"For me I wold wait an eternity and go through hell to have you be my wife and mother to my children." Laxus was starting to blush even more, and then he stood up, hugged Mira, then kissed her...

 **Back to the Stadium...**

"Well looks like that 5 minutes are up, let's get started again!" The announcer said, then waited for everyone to get seated or pack inside the stadium.

"Ok so next up we have Rufus from Saber Tooth, and Toby of Lamia Sca-... Where's Toby? Uhhhh... TOBY GET OUT HERE IN THE MINUTE OR YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!!!"

 **One minute later...**

"Well folks, looks like Toby is disqualified, and Rufus has automatically won... Kind of a bummer but... You guys can yell at Toby for that!! So on we go, with...

Milliana from Mermaid Heel and the infamous Mira of Fairy Tail!!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes.."

"You betcha!"

"Alright, then... START!"

"Full Body Takeover: Satan Soul!" Mira transformed from her nomad cute self to Satan himself.

"Nekosoku Tube!" Millianna could only hope that her Nekosoku Tube would bind Mira, and give her an easy win. But Millianna's lack of knowledge about Mira was her downfall.

"Soul Extinction!!" Mira was not gonna risk losing in the slightest. If Laxus couldn't make it, she had to for him! But Mira also held back a bit, as to not cause too much destruction, after all when she used it on Freed he was severely injured and hospitalized for weeks.

Kaaaashhhhuuuuckkkk!!!!! The blast overcame Millianna and as still going, heading toward to crowd of people! But Mira had thought that through, and 10 feet away from the first row, the Soul Extinction fizzled and disappeared.

"Dang it!! How is someone so powerful! She isn't even human, she must be a demon! Plus she's on a team with Erza and Jellal, who's hiding a Mystigan." Millianna was frustrated, and hated the feeling of lying on her back, so she stood up, and walked up to Mira.

Millianna whispered to Mira, but wasn't even saying it to her face, but the words reverted Mira to her childhood.

Mira started to shake at the words of Millianna, a simple cat human breed.

"No... No... I'm... I'm a human... Why can't any one see me for me?!" Mira said out loud, maybe a bit too loud. The crowd caught what she was saying, and had no idea why she was saying that?

"Well, we here all believe that Mira won that match, umm could someone help Mira? Cause we need to start our next match, and who would want to have Mira caught in the middle of Gajeel and Lyon! So why don't those two get on up there!" Both Gajeel and Lyon went up in the center arena, as Erza ran out to help Mira out, and when she reached the outer side of the stadium, Laxus came running to her. His face was in an emotional rage of confusion and sadness, as he needed to know what happened.

"Mira what's going on? Why are you shaking... What were you talking about on the arena?" Laxus said while he was holding her in a hugging embrace.

"I.. I-" Mira was still struggling to talk, or she just didn't want to. "I'll t-tell you I-I-in pri-private..." And with that Laxus helped her as they went up to Laxus's medical room.

"Now what happened?" Laxus wanted an answer, and set things back to the way they were before.

Mira was almost all the way back to being able to talk... "Mi-Millianna, said that she wasn't sad she lost... Be-because..."

"What, what else did she say?!" Laxus was anxious, and once he found out what she did, he was not gonna let her get away with it.

"She, she said that I... That I-I wasn't... Human..." Mira didn't want to even say it, and she couldn't look at Laxus when she said it either.

"That you aren't human!! That's the biggest piece of bull crap I've ever heard! Of course your human! Look at yourself, you aren't anything but a human." Laxus pulled out a hand mirror, "And all I can see, is my beautiful girlfriend. Who I'd do anything to protect." Laxus then stood up, kissed Mira on the forehead, the started out the door.

"Wait, where are you going!" Mira wanted Laxus to stay with her, why would he leave?

"I'm gonna go talk to Millianna, and set things straight with her. Why don't you just take a quick nap?" Laxus then proceeded to leave, and went down to hallway. The nearest nurse he could find was good enough, "Do you have any patient who just got in recently called Millianna?"

The nurse thought a bit, pulled out a chart, and then put it back down.

"Yes we do, Millianna should be in room 15, just thought you might have asked." The red headed nurse responded.

"Thanks, you really saved me some time." Laxus went down the hallway, then turned around to look back at the nurse, but she wasn't there. There was just the girl in the black robe walking away...

 **In the Arena**

"So now that Gajeel and Lyon are both ready lets start this thing up!"

"Ready?"

"Certainly."

"You bet your butt I am! Gee Hee!"

"... START!!"

Lyon started to make his Ice Make formation, and Gajeel was... Well, he was just standing there.

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" And with that Lyon make a giant snow dragon, and with the flick of a wrist, the dragon went flying towards Gajeel.

"Dragon Supremacy Magic! Gee Hee..." Gajeel yelled, but nothing happened.

"What a futile attempt, that was pitiful." Lyon said smugly, he thought that nothing could stop his snow dragon! But he thought wrong...

"Snow dragon stop! Sit! Roll over!" And as soon as he said each thing, the snow dragon obeyed and did it.

"Snow dragon," Gajeel was the one smirking now, and Lyon didn't even know what to make of it, he'd never seen this magic before. "Attack Lyon with full force!"

The snow dragon started to start rush at Lyon, and then suddenly the snow dragon just... *poof* disappeared.

"Wha-what?! What happened to the snow dragon?!" Gajeel was majorly confused, and didn't even notice what Lyon was up to.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!!" And Lyon had created a snow/ice tiger, and it was already headed for Gajeel.

"Gee Hee, this'll be easy." Gajeel was just waiting casually for the tiger to come, and when it was 10 feet away, "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" And Gajeel punched the tiger into pieces, with his fist in iron plating.

"Rather defensive aren't we? Too afraid to attack, or what?" Lyon was just flat out taunting Gajeel now, and this made Gajeel, a tad bit angry.

"Alright, Gee Hee. Iron Dragon's Sword!" And Gajeel went running off at Lyon, his right arm suddenly turning into a almost chainsaw like sword.

"Ice Make: Eagle! Ice Make: Snow Tiger! Ice Make: Snake!" Lyon had to stop Gajeel some how, how else could he be able to talk to Juvia, she would look down on him if he lost!

"Hehe..." Gajeel kept running, and as son as the eagle came dive bombing at him, he jumped up, grabbed it by the neck, and... Rode it. "Haha suc- Woah!!!" The eagle disappeared and Gajeel was falling down, and a surprise was waiting, the snow tiger.

"You can't beat them, you know you can't, that stupid sword won't wo-"

Shhhhinnnnkkkkk!!!! Gajeel had plummeted his sword down the Tigers throat, and then gracefully landed beside it.

"I ain't gonna lose buddy, cause I'm fighting for someone else! And I won't let her down!" Gajeel went running at Lyon, but then a sharp pain hit Gajeel in his leg. "Arghhh!! What the?!" The ice snake had bitten him, and was determined to not let go.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but the snakes poisonous, so be careful." Lyon was smiling, and Gajeel started to fall to the ground from the poison.

"Uhhhh... Not yet... Not yet!!" And Gajeel started to stand again, first cutting the snake in two, then pulling it out of his leg. Then he proceeded to dash towards Lyon.

"What?! Im-impossible! Nobody can withstand the poison! It even has nullification in the poison! You shouldn't be able to run, much less lift your leg!" Lyon was utterly terrified now, his life may be on the line now, he never thought it would end like this...

"I'm gonna keep fighting! Until the end, it that's what it takes to stay with her!!" Gajeel had no doubt in his mind for his next move.

doomf* Gajeel's sword disappeared, but he kept running. Running right at Lyon, and then 5 feet away, he jumped up, and came down on Lyon with fury!

"Agh! How! Ugghh!" Lyon was pummeled into the ground, literally, and then Gajeel shouted out...

"I hope you just say that! I won for your sake you know!" Nobody knew what he was talking about, except for every guild member of Fairy Tail... They all turned to look at Levy, who then started to blush. They weren't even going out yet, and yet everybody knew they would be an amazing couple.

"So with Lyon in the ground, I guess we should get some medical help there... Uhhh paramedics?" A group of people showed up in the arena and we're discussing how to pull him out.

"Like this you dimwits!" And Gajeel pulled Lyon out by his white spiky hair.

"Well that problems solved... Well best of wishes recovering Lyon! But next up, we have Jenny of Blue Pegasus and Minerva of Saber Tooth!!

 **20 minutes later...**

"And Jenny has pulled off a miraculous win! To bad though, Minerva has some real talent there! Next up Nichiya of Blue Pegasus and Ichiya, of Blue Pegasus!! Give us a good fight!"

 **10 minutes later...**

"And it seems as though Nichiya won! To bad for in guild rivalry! So our next, and final match... Eve of Blue Pegasus versus... Lucy of Fairy Tail!!"

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" All Fairy Tail members shouted, they knew Lucy had it in the bag!

"Ready? Then... START!!"

"White Blizzard!" Eve started out quick and fast, he wanted to win!

"Open Gate of the Clock Spirit, Horologium!" Lucy opened the gate, and then Horologium popped out, and well poofed right around Lucy so that she was inside of him.

The White Blizzard hit Horolgium but he wasn't fazed.

"She says that it is very cold. Ahhhh... Where did my shirt go? Very loudly and angrily" **(she's still wearing clothes underneath though! Perverts...)**

"Well that's strange, but interesting as well." Eve was intrigued with Lucy and her magic, and maybe a few other things.

poof* Horolgium disappears and Lucy had out a new key. "Open Gate of Leo the Lion!"

"You called Lucy. And I'm still waiting for that date you know." Leo had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"That date is never happening Leo, and get ready to attack!" Lucy was irritated by Leo's constant hinting at dating, especially over the last couple of years.

"Right. Regulus!" And Leo starts to illuminate as he ran up to Eve.

"Aughhhh! I can't see!" Eve was blinded and gave Leo a chance to attack.

"Regulus Impact!" And Leo punched Eve across the face with his strengthened arm. Eve went flying a couple feet as well.

"Wow... That was the only fight we've seen so far with celestial spirits... And it was AWESOME!! Though it was short, the celestial spirits have great power, and not to forget, the great Mage behind them, the victor of this match... Lucy!!!" The crowd went wild, it wasn't the greatest match, but it was the last one, and it had already hit 4 o'clock, since they started at 1 o'clock.

"Well folks that's the end for today! See you tomorrow morning for event two!!"

 **Back To After Mira's Fight**

"Room 15... Ah here it is!" An angry Laxus flung open the door, to find Millianna sitting up in her bed, looking out her window down onto the fights. "Hey! You, Millianna! Why did you go talking to Mira like that?! Huh!"

Shocked, Millianna answered, "Cause I just wanted to tell her the truth, that she's a monster, not human, a demon. Why would a guy like you care? Are you like her boyfriend or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes! And I want you to go apologize to Mira right now!" Laxus was getting impatient, "who does this brat think she is?" Laxus thought.

"No..."

"Excuse me? No?!"Laxus was on the verge of punching Millianna.

"I won't apologize to pointing out the truth. Just cause I had the guts to say it and others don't shouldn't be a problem. It's a simple fact." Millianna was not even looking at Laxus, still looking out the window, smiling, cause she was actually getting what she wanted.

"Aughhhhh!" As Millianna got punched and electrified at once.

"Don't you ever speak of lies about my girlfriend!! Especially in front of my face!" Laxus has electricity flowing all through him now, and was even visible around him.

Laxus then left a note on Millianna's night stand, and left the room. But Millianna was unconscious, mainly from the electric shock.

 **In Laxus's Room**

Mira was thinking to herself out loud, "I can't sleep... How could I sleep after that? All the memories... Of my old town. They resented me and my family for what happened to me. And they cast us ou-"

"Hey, what you talking about..." Laxus walked in, not angry any more cause he took some time to cool off.

"Oh! Ahh.. N-nothing!" Mira said as she was surprised by her boyfriend.

"If you say so... Anyways I took care of things. So let's just watch the rest of the matches alright?"

"Yeah sure!"

 **Now, After the Matches**

"Ahh! It's so nice to rest now! On a comfy bed as well." Gray was lying there flat in his bed.

"Yeah well put some clothes on will ya?!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked past Gray, who once again had stripped down to his boxers.

"Ahhhh!! Sorry!" Gray was fidgeting with his clothes try to get them back on.

"So any ways... How are Laxus and Mira do-"

Knock Knock knock!*

"Hello? Who's there?" Erza asked, jolting up cautiously.

"Jeez Erza lighten up a bit." Lucy said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi how are yo-" there was just a basket sitting there. And upon inspection it said,

 _To: Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_

 _Hope you enjoy this._

 _From: N_

"N? Who's N?" Lucy said aloud, which caused an interest for everyone else.

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"This basket is adressed to me, from a person who goes by N... Who could that be?"

Lucy thought hard, and so did everybody else.

"No clue... Don't know anyone with the initial N." Erza replied. No one else knew either. But it bugged Lucy, why now if all times, to get a basket?


	5. Hot Tub

**Sorry for some chapters being really long and other pretty short. This is a fanfic I wrote a year or two ago and I decided to post it. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's kinda sloppy or anything to that degree.**

 **Chapter 5: Hot Tub**

 **In the Fairy Tail Dorm**

Zzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz

"EVERY BODY WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTTS!!!" Erza yelled, everyone was sleeping, and the next event is in 30 minutes!

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Erza what the heck!" Every one yelled back in reply. Well except for Lucy, she had woken up one hour ago, and was just writing in her diary... I mean... Journal!

"The second event is in 30 MINUTES!! Get dressed and ready... NOW!!!" Every one rushed to get their stuff prepared and ready. After all they didn't want Erza to chew their heads off.

After everyone was ready they all walked out into the stadium, and they saw that no one else was there. But more importantly... IT WAS STILL DARK OUT!!

"Erza what the heck it's 5 in the morning! It's not 8 yet!" Gray shouted in frustration. But Erza gave him and evil smile. "What's that look for Erza..."

"I brought you all out here... So that we... Can go to the hot tubs and eat breakfast!" Erza had a friendly smile on, for once.

"What?! That's awesome!!" All of the Fairy Tail contestants shouted. Then they say Mira a Laxus walk out to meet them. They were both shushing everyone.

"Oooopppppsss... Sorry..." Everyone was still so excited. Erza lead everyone, of course, and they went to the hot tubs.

"Ok everyone, and if I catch you peeping on the other side of the hot tub, you'll wish you were never born!"

Gulp... Now all the guys were scared straight, but they agreed to the rules.

"Ahh this feels soooo nice! I almost forgot what it's like to be in a hot tub! This is the best... Thanks Erza." Lucy said as she was soaking in all the greatness that a hot tub had. Then she started to have flash backs, of the hot spring near Fairy Tail that they would always go to. But one thing seemed to be missing from Lucy's memory... Like one person was missing from her memory. It was... Unsettling.

"Yeah, it's almost like the old days when we went to the hot springs, and gray and elf man would try to peep on us..." Erza then looked up at the walls to make sure no one was looking over them.

"Yeah but doesn't it feel like there was someone else, some else would do that, and they also came with us every time. Don't you guys think so too?" Lucy asked as she tried to put her finger who it was.

"Lucy what are you talking about? It's always been use and no one else. Cause I don't remember anyone else, and I see everyone at the bar each day!" Mira pointed out. Thinking maybe Lucy was right, but this was the normal for them, nobody else.

"Must be my... Imagination." Lucy said, still feeling unsettled.

Then about 30 minutes later they all got changed.

"Alright let's eat! Come on Fairy Tail!" Erza said as she started walking into the street.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Gray mentioned.

"Nothing like a good mornings breakfast to start the day! Right Laxus?" Mira said perkily.

"Yeah definitely." Laxus replied, still a bit tired.

"How about that Ichi-Racku Ramen place over there?" Lucy proposed.

"Yeah!" The whole gang cheered. It now was 7 o'clock, and they wanted ramen... Yeah it works I guess.

 **Afterwards...**

"Crap 20 minutes till it starts! We have to hurry guys!" Gray insisted, so everyone started running as fast as they could, to make it back to the stadium.

"We made it!" They exclaimed in unison. Everyone was staring at them because of their big entrance, and he were gonna start in 5 minutes.


	6. Maze Event

**Chapter 6: Maze Event**

"Ok so we'll start the rule now. Well first actually, is to tell you all the event... A giant maze!" The crowd cheered, as this event was here last year too and it was awesome.

"So, you are allowed to team up, but you can't team from the start! You can team if you meet in the maze and decide to team, or you could fight them. But if both opponents don't wish to fight, then they don't have to. But, you all only have 5 hours to make it out of the maze! So let's have you all stand on your assigned spots, and when we say go, run to the portal that is in front of you! At the end of the maze there will be a red portal, and once you go through you're safe! But, if you lose a fight you will be teleported back here, and are kicked from the event. If you don't make it back in 2 hours the same will happen! So let's start!"

All the competitors got on their assigned spots, and then waited for the signal to go, which was go.

"On your marks, get set, GO!!!" And everyone ran into the portals.

They all ended up in different places, but in the same maze.

 **Lucy**

Lucy pulled out a key, " Open Gate of the Compass Spirit, Pyxis!" And a crimson bird appeared, and also had a compass on his head.

"Ok Pyxis, magic portals have similar attributes to what makes a compass point north, so which way is north?" Lucy asked, good thing that she read that magic book a while back.

"Okkee-dokkee! This way!" And Pyxis started to fly in one direction, and avoiding walls at all times.

 **Over to Erza**

"Ok, I can just cut down the walls, and make my way around... Maybe I should look for Lucy..." Erza looked over, and saw Mystigan walking past. "Jel-I mean... Mystigan..."

Mystigan looked over at Erza. "Hey Erza... So uh, since we've met up do you wanna... Uh team up?" You can't see it cause his mask, but he was blushing a bit. Yep, a 25 year old man blushing... Ah young love...

"Ohh... Yeah... Of course, why wouldn't I?" Erza started to blush in just the slightest. So the two set off, and decided to just head where their heads led them.

 **Now Gray**

Gray started off by just walking around, but then he ended up where he started, so he just decided to mark where he has and hasn't been, so he left a trail of ice behind him. Which ment he wasn't looking up that much, which lead to him bumping into someone... Not just anyone... The black cloaked girl, "Layla."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, my bad. Wait... You're my enemy!" Gray jumped backwards in a fighting stance.

"If you don't wanna fight then I won't fight you, and it was just an accident... Icicle brain..." Then she just walked off continuing forward. Gray decided to follow her, and it looked as though she had a map in her head or something, cause she was just casually walking in different places and turns.

"When are you gonna stop following me?" She asked, which stunned Gray, how did she know?

"Uhh well I was... Uh just... Why'd you call me icicle brain?" The name sounded familiar to Gray, but he didn't know from where.

"Just cause your an ice Mage and your brain want working right, clearly." Then she turned around, and spoke again, "If you wanna team with me just say so, don't be a perv."

"Uhh... If you know where you're going then I might as well..." And gray followed her.

 **Mira's Spot**

"If I were to just blow this part away, and some people with it, that might work! But what if other Fairy Tail members are there? Dang it..." So Mira just walked in different directions, then something dawned on her.

"I can transform into a bird and just fly up to see where the exit is!" So she used her transformation magic to turn into a bird. She flew up high and then headed in the opposite direction than she was before, as a faint red glow was that way.

 **Gajeel**

"Ha what a bunch of losers, they're probably all teaming up and finding it together. Pansies! I'll do this by myself!" Gajeel started to walk through a bunch of different turns, but always ended up where he started!

"DANG IT!! Why is this so fricken hard!!" He started yelling, which alerted the others to stay away, cause no one wanted to fight Gajeel.

 **Wendy**

"Well this shouldn't be too hard... Just find the current of air leading in one direction very strongly, and there should be the end!" Wendy ran with the current she felt, as magic portals need to draw in an air current to let things through it.

 **Gray**

"Uhh are you sure you know where we're going? It's been a while..." Gray complained to Layla.

"Yes, it's just that we both started on the far side of the maze..." Layla seemed a little peeved. Then she started running!

"Hey wait where are you going?!" Gray called out, but she was gone.

"Looks like we'll have a battle here, won't we? Gray Fullbuster!" Yuka said as he walked up behind him.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray slammed a giant ice hammer in Yuka, but he dodged, and then cast his own magic.

"Ultimate Wave!!" And Yuka disabled all Gray's magic for then next several minutes. "This is my win, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Angelic Dragon's Destruction." And Yuka flew across the maze hall, and crashed into a wall. He was unconscious, which would give them the win! Suddenly Yuka's body got sucked into a portal, most likely back to the stadium.

"Wow! Thanks Layla, your a real life saver, I thought that I was a goner--" Gray stopped because Layla was giving Gray an Erza stare.

"Why didn't you just pummel the guy?! I know that you could have."

"Well... I wanted to uhh... Just uh... Ok, you got me there. He's kinda an old friend. But this competition must have made him not care anymore." Gray was not really sure what he was saying himself, but it seemed to be enough for Layla.

"Fine, lets keep moving though, we're not too far any more..."

 **Erza and Mystigan**

"Well it seems like we haven't met any dead ends, or gone in any circles either." Erza said to just bring something up to talk about.

"Yeah we're doing pretty well, I feel like we're just about there. What do you think? Erza? Erza? Earth to Erza." Mystigan was trying to get Erza to snap out of a trance it seemed like. No, she was looking at something.

Mystigan turned around, and just down the hall they were in, was a red portal! "Erza we made it! Let's go!" So they both started running down, when all of a sudden someone tripped Erza!

"Aghh! What the?! Who did that!?" Erza yelled as she started to get back up.

"It was me... And I can't let you go in there... Not before me at the very least." Rogue slid out of the shadows, and into plain view.

"Rogue we're going through this portal whether you like it or not." Mystigan replied, standing I front of Erza.

"Not If I can stop it!" And rogue dashed up to them.

"Erza go! Run to the portal! At least one of us should make it!" Mystigan yelled as he pulled out his staffs.

"If you're not coming then I'm not going!" Erza insisted, she couldn't leave Mystigan by himself.

"Erza Go! Or I'll never forgive myself! I can handle him! You go on ahead!" Mystigan then started to run at Rogue. And Erza ran, as fast as she could, looking back only once, to see Mystigan clashing his staff against Rogue's Shadow Sword.

 **Gajeel**

"Dang it!!! Something is WRONG with this maze!!" Until he finally just started breaking down walls. "I've gotta get out some how!"

 **Wendy**

"Just turn here, and then-"

"Something is WRONG with this maze!! I've gotta get out some how!" Then Gajeel started to brake down the walls!

"Gajeel what are you doing?!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"I've gotta... Wait Wendy? You're stuck too?!"

"No, I'm following the wind currents that are connected to the portal. What are you doing?" Wendy already knew the answer but wanted an explanation.

"Well I was kinda... Kinda lost. So I decided to break down the walls till I found the portal. Great plan right! Gee Hee!" Gajeel started to smile.

"No, it really isn't, why don't you just follow me and I'll lead you to the end..." So they followed the wind currents, and went on their way to the portal.

 **Lucy**

"Close, Gate of the Compass Spirit Pyxis! Dang it, something was messing up Pyxis compass, but only metals do that... Gajeel! Gajeel must be near by!" So Lucy started calling Gajeel, and running around the maze.

"Gajeel!! Gajeel Gajeel Gajeel!! Gajeel!!!" Lucy called over and over, and then...

"Who the heck is screaming my name like an idiot?! You wanna fight!?" Gajeel said angrily.

"Gajeel calm down for goodness sake. It sounds like Lucy to me." It was Wendy!

"How would Lucy know that I'm here? Is she near by?"

"No duh num-skull!!" Lucy yelled, right as she turned the corner, and practically hit Wendy in the face.

"Oh my gosh Wendy I'm so sorry!!! I was just frustrated with how Gajeel was acting, and I didn't see you coming. Sorry!"

"It's ok Lucy, it was an honest mistake..." Wendy stood back up and then came Gajeel.

"What kinda idiot just starts yelling in the middle of a maze? Oh wait, the one I'm staring at! Gee Hee !!" Gajeel just looked so happy.

"Well if someone hadn't messed up Pyxis then I would have been fine. But some ones metal interferes with Pyxis's compass." Lucky said, glaring at Gajeel.

"Well any ways you guys we should get going, it's not to far away now, about 50 feet." Wendy started pointing in front of them, to indicate what direction.

"Ok let's go then!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

 **Gray**

"You said we weren't too far away, so where is it?!" An impatient Gray questioned.

"It's just over there, around the corner." Layla pointed to a turn.

"Great! Let's go!" And gray ran off, unaware of the fight between Mystigan and Rogue.

"Eh! Mystigan and Rogue!! Fighting as well!? What the heck!"

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Mystigan questioned, and their battle momentarily stopped due to the interruption.

"I'm here to get out of here you big dummy! And uh, you need some help there?" Gray said, pointing to his opponent, Rogue.

"It would be greatly ap- ahh!" Maystigan wa being attacked again by Rogue.

"So that'll be a yes... Ice Make: Hammer!" And Gray slammed his hammer down on... Wait his magic wasn't working! "No way, that spell is still active! It's been like 10 minutes! Why that stupid Yuka!"

 **Stadium Hospital**

"ACHOO! Some one must be talking about me..." A drowsy Yuka said.

 **Gray**

"I can't help... I'm so useless..."

"Let me help... Hell Dragon's Fire Roar!" Layla roared at Rogue, giving him a couple burns, not to serious, and he went flying backwards.

But along with Rogue flying backwards, so did her hood. Layla's face was revealed!

 **Wendy, Gajeel and Lucy**

"Ok we're almost to the portal! Just right around the corner!" Wendy told Gajeel and Lucy.

"Let's go!" Lucy started running, so then Wendy and Gajeel did too. They turned the corner... And met with the others...

 **All**

"Erza?!?!" They all yelled in unison.

Every one was dumb founded there after, cause then this wasn't Erza...

"I'm not the Erza your all thinking of... I'm different."

"Are you Edo-Erza?" Lucy asked, still not sure what to make of it...

"No, it's too complicated, so in a better place and time ok? Bye!" And Erza, or Layla... Or who ever, ran off into the portal.

"Well let's go! We need to know who she is, and get out of here before time runs out!" So they all ran into the portal, and appeared in the stadium. They all looked for the other Erza, "Layla," but they couldn't see her anywhere...


	7. Mysterious Gifts

**Sorry for another short chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Mysterious Gifts**

All of the Fairy Tail participants decided that they should just crash at their dorm, what else could they do? Wait for the Erza Layla who ever to show up again? No, so they went to the dorm.

"This is seriously weird now, there's another Erza walking around, and was hiding this whole time!" Gray exclaimed, and no one else knew what to say.

So Lucy went into her room, that she shared with Erza, and turned on the light. What she saw was a shock, and just enough to make her on edge for the rest of the day...

About 20 baskets were on and near her bed... "What the..." She went to inspect and red each of them.

"Did you miss me? - _N_ , You may not remember, but I do... - _N_ , I've missed you.- _N_ and more... How did they get in my room!" Lucy said louder than she had meant to, and Erza came busting in.

"What do you me-- what is all of this?" Erza started to inspect them all... "Who in the name of Mavis is _N_? How could they get in our dorm! How did they know what bed was yours?!" Erza was dumb struck.

"We will be announcing who hasn't returned yet, and who is moving on to the finals! For the next event, we will have... Wendy! Gray! Erza! Layla! Mystigan! Sting! Orga! Mira! And Lucy!! See you all tomorrow!!!"

"Wait why isn't Gajeel on the list? He made it too didn't he?" Wendy asked, as she looked around, and so did everyone else.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh yeah, he got sick... So he's in the hospital right now..." Erza remembered, breaking the news to everyone.

"Sick? What with?" Asked Mira.

"Agh... I'm not sure actually... He said he was feeling sick and that he needed to go to the hospital..." Erza answered.

Well, they all slept then, and rather well, except for Lucy... She found it rather hard to go to sleep... But she did eventually.

 **Sorry again for the short chapter, I'm just inputting one of my old stories, this is not a piece I'm currently working on.**


	8. Beginning of the Tournament

**CHAPTER 8: Begining of the Tournament**

"Ok every one! The event will start in 40 minutes! Get ready!" Then the announcer went off. For once, all of Fairy Tail was already awake, and they all were awaiting this day, the final day of the competition! They always did a tournament on the last day, and the top wizard was named!

"I'm all fired up!" Lucy said, she wasn't sure why she said it, but it seemed to fit.

"Well I'm all iced up!" Gray responded, smirking a bit.

"Guys remember, we are most of the last contenders, so we'll end up fighting, but give it your all alright? And when they're not a Fairy Tail member, just take them out as quick as you can alright!" Erza said, and everyone remembered that they would have to fight each other... But nothing out of the ordinary for their guild, so no biggy.

"It's strange, I'm 25, and I'm still doing the same old stuff from when I was little... But a couple of things have changed..." Gray then sat down and just started thinking.

"And one of those things CLEARLY aren't your stripping problem!" Lucy yelled as she pointed out that gray was practically naked again.

"Uhh! Sorry... It's just a habit, well an instinct really." Gray said sincerely as he looked for his pants and shirt.

"Why can't there be anybody other than messed up guys in our guild?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Guys! The event is starting, we gotta go!" So they all ran out the door, and then stood still, trying to look some what professional, and then casually walked towards the center.

"Ok everyone! The last event is starting now! And as usual, we're having a tournament! We are posting the battles now!"

 **1\. Layla vs Erza**

 **2\. Wendy vs Orga**

 **3\. Mira vs Sting**

 **4\. Gray vs Mystigan**

 **5\. Lucy vs winner of Layla and Erza match**

"So I have a by the first round? That's boring... But I guess I get to save my strength!" Lucy said perkily.

"Yeah, lucky Lucy... I have to fight Mystigan..." Gray added on.

"But I have to fight Sting! He's a dragon slayer!" Mira complained.

"... Mira you can literally become the devil himself ... It shouldn't be to hard..." Lucy told Mira, not sure why she was concerned, she's the fricken devil!

 **(Sorry I'm going to skip over the details of the battle, cause it would take too long)**

"And the first battle, is Layla and Erza! Let's get started!" Both women stepped into the ring and the battle begun. They both are very powerful, and the fight was stupendous, but after too many re-quips, Erza's magic started to fade, and she had lost, the the hand of Layla, who hadn't even broken a sweat!

"Winner, Layla! And for our next battle, is Wendy and Orga! Let's start this up!"

Wendy stepped into the ring and was greatly intimidated by Orga, but looks can be deceiving. In a clash of wind and lightning, things were getting ferocious, and only one stepped out with their life... JK! Only one could win, and the victor, was the one and only... Wendy Marvell!!

"And Wendy has pulled off an amazing win, against an opponent 4 times larger than herself! But onto battle 3!! We have Mira versus Sting!! Good luck to you both!"

Mira started out, without hesitation, in devil soul mode, while sting then went into dragon mode. The fight was a classic light versus dark, almost a good versus evil. And we all know how those stories end... Sting had come out victorious, and Mira was quite badly injured. Laxus immediately ran out and took her to the hospital.

"Get better soon Mira, and too bad. But Sting has won, against the infamous She-Devil! But now battle 4! Fairy on Fairy! It's Gray versus Mystigan!! Let the battle begin!"

Mystigan started out with sleep magic, but Gray knew better, and protected himself with his Ice Make: Sheild. They proceeded, and the fight raged on, shots of magic, flashes of ice! Who would win! Well the answer was clear, Gray had pulled off a win against Mystigan!

"Woah, I only won cause I already knew his moves though. Good fight Mystigan!" Gray said as he helped Mystigan up.

"Gray is victorious! And our last battle is... _Lucy, versus Layla!!"_


	9. The Day That Came

**CHAPTER 9: The Day That Came**

"Let's get this started!"

Both Lucy and Layla entered the ring, and Lucy was reaching for her keys, but then Layla spoke.

"Lucy stop..." And then Layla took off her cloak, which then showed that she looked just like Erza.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Erza?!" Lucy wanted to know, no... She needed to know.

"I'll show you... Body Copy Transformation Magic: Undo!" And then something... Something no one could of thought of happened...

"Hey Luce... Did you miss me? I told you not to forget me... I said I would come back..."

 **That's the end of The Day That Never Came! Sorry this last chapter is so short, but I never really planned to put this story online when I was first writing it. If anyone would like to see the sequel to it I'll post that too, although it was never finished since I lost motivation to write for a while. Sorry that there wasn't really any Nalu romance in here, but that happens more so in the second part of it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The first chapter to the sequel is up now! The Days That Came After. Hope those reading continue to enjoy my content!**


End file.
